1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger car configured as a convertible.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motor vehicles, torsional vibrations may occur about a longitudinal axis of the vehicle during operation, for example when the vehicle is traveling on an uneven road. In convertible vehicles, these torsional vibrations arise to a greater extent, since, because of the absence of a roof, the neutral axis or nodal line of the vibrations lies at a comparatively low level and is to be found, for example, in the region of an underbody of the vehicle. The result of this is that deflections triggered by the torsional vibrations are the greater, the further away the corresponding region of the vehicle is from the underbody. For example, the absolute deflection due to the torsional vibrations is correspondingly lower at the bottom of the A-column than at the top of the A-column. Torsional vibrations of this kind, which are also designated as “convertible jitter”, lead to a loss of comfort. The vehicle driver can perceive this jitter visually, for example, on the interior mirror or by touch on the steering wheel. The frequency of the torsional vibrations is dependent particularly on the vehicle speed, since they are excited via the chassis.
EP 0 589 299 discloses a link arrangement for a motor vehicle, said link arrangement having a mounting which is connected fixedly to a front part of the motor vehicle and on which are provided pivotably arranged supporting elements which can be subjected to tensile and/or compressive stress and are connected to the body.
EP 0 440 898 relates to an elastic tie-up of a steering system to a middle tunnel of the motor vehicle.
DE 34 19 002 describes a stiffening of a vehicle body.
DE 198 43 211 relates to a rigid tie-up of a steering column of a vehicle to a supporting frame. DE 199 26 636 relates to a variably insertable cockpit crossmember in a motor vehicle.
WO 01/17842 relates to a reinforcing part for an instrument carrier, said reinforcing part being configured as an H-profile.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of specifying for a passenger car of the type initially mentioned an improved embodiment which is distinguished particularly in that the effects of the torsional vibrations are noticed less markedly by the driver, thus leading to an increase in comfort.